Monopoly
by Sunny Lore
Summary: A short drabble on the inner workings of the demon lord's plots and motivations. KyoHaru


Title: Monopoly

Series: Ouran High School Host Club

January 1: (Why am I always so greedy?)  
Artist: Lily Allen  
Song: 'Lunacy'

Rating: PG

Word Count: 827

Notes: Ouran Canon

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. If I did KyoHaru would be canon faster than Hunni can eat cake.

The Demon Lord watched her carry the loaded tea tray across the room. Stacked upon it were cups and saucers filled with the finest gourmet coffee on the market (he'd had the commoner's brand swiftly and quietly banned) in delicate and priceless china. If she dropped that tray it would be about three months added to her continuing the farce; Six if business was slow (not that he'd ever let business get slow).

"Hunni-sempai, a word please?" he called out across the room, sparing a brief glance at the miniscule senior before his gaze returned to the masquerading female. If his calculations were correct she would be knocked over in about twelve seconds.

She seemed oblivious as she smiled at customers while walking across the room back to her designators. It was a smile he knew well enough was fake since he'd seen her true smile and coveted the memory of it late at night. A quick pause to shoot the twins a disgusted look and she was moving again.

Eight seconds left.

Tamaki cried out for her attention, calling her his 'daughter' again and annoying her into losing all focus on the rest of the room as she increased her pace in her irritation. Her eyes were unfocused as she looked at the cups, probably cursing the wealthy yet again in her mind.

Three seconds.

"Haruhi!" Mori called out, making her stop to turn and look at him to see why he'd addressed her. If he hadn't called out to her she probably would've been narrowly missed. But no, the petite blond barreled into her and set them and the tableware flying. Thankfully the tray fell off to the side of them due to the angle at which Hunni had hit her. She was safe, even though everyone was on their feet running to check on her anyway.

Mori was the first to get there and after a quick check on his cousin he focused all of his attention onto the girl. Haruhi, as he'd called her. Kyoya could remember when the new development of him calling her by her name had first occurred; the drop in formality had his attention.

Tamaki and the twins got there next, Kaoru offering to get a first aid kit as Hikaru gently chastised Hunni. Their 'Lord' was too busy fretting over imaginary details to realize that his 'daughter' was fine. This played into his plans perfectly as he arrived, walking calmly toward them and making sure Haruhi saw him look at the destroyed glassware.

Her groan made him want to grin. It meant he had her attention, that he had power over her, and that she was anticipating his next move. She was his for the moment and he desired to monopolize her further.

"Since I don't have any customers I'll attend to Haruhi. Hunni-sempai, please clean up the mess with Mori-sempai's help while the rest of you get back to work" he ordered cooly, reaching down to pull Haruhi into a standing position by her arm.

He held on a little bit longer than he needed to, playing it off as if he were checking her for injury. "We'll go into the next room and get the first aid kit" he told her as he released her.

"No need, Kyoya-sempai. I'm fine. Everything fell away from me" she said, trying to dissuade him and waving her hands in front of her to prove all was well.

He reached out to touch her wrist, making her tense and freeze as he appraised her fingers and palm. "You burned and cut yourself while cooking dinner for yourself and Ranka-san last night, correct?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

She looked at her own hands and saw that he was right. Really, how did she not notice when she injured herself? And she wondered why the other hosts clucked over her like mother hens.

Silently he turned and walked toward the changing area, knowing she would follow. He listened as Hunni apologized again before asking Mori if they could have cake after they finished cleaning. The twins had grown bored and were returning to work but he could feel them watching. Tamaki was bemoaning the fact Haruhi had ignored his dramatic concerns.

Upon reaching the changing room everything seemed quieter as he fetched the first aid kit his father's company supplied them with and got some burn cream, antiseptic, and bandages. She was alone with him and it was enough.

He had the excuse to touch her as he bandaged her hands. To talk to her as she asked about her debt. To look into her big brown eyes as he told her the staggering number.

She was his, if only for a brief moment, but for now it was all he really needed.

Xxx

Author's Note: So I wrote this drabble for the livejournal community I'm co-modding with BlueQuartzFoxy called daily_lyric. It's pretty much a prompt community with a lyric used to prompt oneshots and drabbles. We've both done one for the community but it'll be fun to open it up to other writers. If you're interested everyone is welcome to join as long as you follow the guidelines.


End file.
